A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is an imaging apparatus which excites an atomic nucleus spin of a subject placed in a static magnetic field by a radio-frequency (RF) signal of the Larmor frequency, and generates an image by reconstructing a magnetic resonance signal which is generated from the subject by the excitation.
In magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses in recent years, for example, in order to acquire a high-quality image, or in order to achieve high-speed imaging, there is a tendency that the number of channels of RF coils, which receive magnetic resonance signals generated from the subject, has been increasing.
In the conventional magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, in order to cope with the increase in the number of channels of the RF coils, signals received by the RF coils are multiplexed, and the multiplexed analog signal is separated by an analog filter in association with respective reception channels.
In this conventional magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, the number of components of analog circuitry increases, leading to an increase in cost.